fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Flat Zone 3 (SSBGA)
Flat Zone 3 is a location from the Game & Watch series. It takes place inside an actual Game & Watch console. It appears as an unlockable stage in Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse. Description The stage is very similar to the two previous Flat Zones; players battle on a standard Widescreen Game & Watch titled "Super Smash Bros." All items and characters are in 2D while on this stage and. Like in Flat Zone 2, the layout constanly changes into various locations, each one from an actual Game & Watch game, making the stage livelier. These are all of the locations it transforms. They are six in total. Fire Fire People jump out of a burning building as firemen with a trampoline attempt to catch them. The levels of the building can be stood on, and the trampoline that the firemen use can be bounced off of like a spring. When the firefighters aren't present, the randomly moving platforms from Manhole appear. This is the standard layout of the stage. Mario's Cement Factory Mario's Cement Factory is black and white. As seen in the picture on the left, the stage features multiple platforms where players can battle on, and serve as the main platforms. There are red ones and black ones. Players can pass through the black ones. In addition, there are various Mr, Game & Watches in their cars on the edges of the screen who can attack the player. Players can also fall down here, as there is a small pit in the centre of the stage and on the edges. Manhole In Manhole, players battle on a series of bridges with gaps. There are two bridges which cover the entire stage, the one on top of the other. If players fall from the gap, they get KO'ed. Sometimes, a Mr. Game & Watch will appear and hold a platform beneath a gap, which serves as a platforms and prevents players from falling. Greenhouse The Greenhouse features a ladder in the middle, which takes players into another platform with plants on both sides. There are also some plants on the platform beneath, on both sides. Sometimes, bugs will appear which can damage players. The background contains spider-webs, vines and shelves. Although in the original game the game was played in double screen, here, it appears in one screen, the ladder being much shorter. Helmet In the middle of the stage there are numerous lines that characters can jump on. The lines will fade out and reappear while the characters battle. On the far right of the screen, characters can stand on the roof of the house. There are also some trees on the right edge of the screen. Sometimes, tools will fall from the sky which damage any character they hit, dealing very powerful knockback. It is the very same layout of Flat Zone from Melee. Fire Attack Fire Attack features colour. Players battle on an indian, wooden fortress, which is located in the centre of the stage. The background features clouds, snow and mountains. In addition, some Mr. Game & Watches will appear and light fire on the fortress, which damages anyone who goes near it. However, players can still battle on top of it, as the fire does not cover the fortress entirely. It is very much based on the original Fire Attack game. How to Unlock Unlock Mr. Game & Watch. Music Played *Flat Zone *Flat Zone 2 *Flat Zone 3 *'Chill (Dr. Mario)' *'Woah Zone (Paper Mario)' Bolded ones must be unlcoked. Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse Stages Category:Stages Category:Locations Category:Unlockable Stages Category:Game & Watch (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Global Apocalypse